Звёздные врата: ЗВ-1
right|thumb|250px|Как много связанно с этой картинкой. 6 — 8 сезоны всю дорогу. '«Stargate SG-1»' Телесериал, спин-офф оригинального фильма «Stargate» режиссёра Роланда Эммериха, вышедшего на экраны в 1994 году. Сериал был снят для TV Брэдом Райтом и Джонатаном Гласснером, в соавторстве написавшими сценарий двухчасового пилотного эпизода «Дети Богов», впервые вышедшего в эфир 27 июля, 1997 and «Бесконечность», заключительного эпизода сериала, показанного в Англии 13 марта 2007, а в США 22 июня 2007. Немного предыстории Давным-давно, несколько миллионов лет назад, необычайно высокоразвитая раса гуманоидов, ныне известная, как Древние создала технологию практически мгновенных путешествий на космические расстояния, посредством подпространственных червоточин. Эта технология, используемая с момента своего создания огромным числом цивилизаций, получила более широкую известность под названием «Звёздные Врата» — названием, обнаруженным Док. Дэниэлем Джексоном во время изучения доисторических иероглифов в ходе действия оригинального фильма.. Время действия «Stargate SG-1», можно сказать, наши дни. В начале сюжетной линии лишь «реально существующие» технологии используются человечеством Земли — в остальной Галактике известной как Тау'ри — утраченная в незапамятные времена планета... Как повествуется в оригинальном фильме «Stargate», в 1928 в ходе археологической экспедиции в районе Гизы, Египет, было обнаружено загадочное кольцо — погребённое в песке ещё во времена фараонов. Долгое время найти подход к управлению устройством не представлялось возможным — за исключением не особо удачного запуска в 50ых годах. И только в 1995 году военные и учёные Земли нашли способ использовать Врата и приступили к исследованиям вселенной. После того, как была успешно завершена первая миссия на планете, известной как Абидос, Земляне продолжали использовать Звездные Врата для внеземной разведки, а так же в целях защиты человечества от враждебно настроенных Чужих, коих, как выяснилось, не так уж и мало на просторах Вселенной, порою весьма грозным противником: например, паразитическая раса известная как Гоа'улды служила основным антагонистом на протяжении первых восьми сезонов «ЗВ-1». Для этого Программа Звёздных Врат (засекреченная для широкой общественности) была наделена полномочиями на ''«приобретение знаний, союзников и технологий внеземного происхождения» для защиты планеты. Помимо того того, Командование Звёздных Врат (база, в которой располагается проэкт) также сосредоточено на таких задачах, как торговля и формирования дипломатических отношений с остальной галактикой. Именно благодаря успехам этой программы (основной фокус '' Stargate SG-1''), Земля оказалась в состоянии удовлетворить, со временем, подобные потребности. Развитие сюжета Вкратце Несмотря на , в целом, изначальное наличие сюжетных арок, эпизоды первых нескольких сезонов «''Stargate SG-1''» в основном обладали нерегулярно-спорадическим архетипом, повествуя в каждой серии о путешествиях отряда SG-1 на различные планеты. В последствии, характер сериала стал менее эпизодическим, и более сюжетно связным. В ходе своей четырнадцатилетней (с учётом спин-оффов) истории съёмок сериал породил в кругах поклонников обширную комплексную мифологию, связанную с историей Галактики и и ввел в обиход множество новых инопланетных рас, таких как, например Древние и Асгарды — особенно, учитывая что изначально в качестве «подлинно „чужих“» в оригинальном фильме квалифицировался лишь один Ра. Originally, a race of beings known as the Goa'uld (namely the Goa'uld Apophis) served as the principal villains of the series. However, at the end of season three, a new threat was introduced - the Replicators. Although they appeared in multiple episodes over the next five seasons, they were never as widely depicted as the Goa'uld were. In "Enemies," the opening episode of season five, Apophis was finally defeated and Anubis replaced him as the main villain for the next three seasons. Anubis and the Replicators were defeated in one blow at the end of season eight. Even though the Goa'uld were not completely destroyed, a new race called the Ori became the principal villains for the show's final two seasons. The tone of the show also changed considerably over the course of its run. Much like the original film, the earlier episodes were mostly serious in character with an underlying comic tone. Later, the show became much lighter and occasionally even verged on borderline self-parody. The introduction of the Ori in season nine and the additions of Claudia Black and Ben Browder continued the show in its comedic and light hearted aspects. Changes from the film "Children of the Gods" established the premise of Stargate SG-1. It established that the Stargate can travel to planets other than Abydos, introduced several characters who did not appear in the film, and depicted the creation of a series of SG teams, by order of the President. Since casting actors such as Kurt Russell and James Spader in regular roles would have been well beyond the show's budget, most of the characters who did appear in the film were recast. The exceptions were Skaara, Shau'ri and Kasuf, although Kasuf didn't appear in the series until the second-season episode "Secrets." Richard Kind, who played Gary Meyers in the film, appeared in the Stargate: Atlantis episode "Irresistible" as Lucius Lavin, a role which he reprized in "Irresponsible". French Stewart, who played Louis Ferretti in the film, appeared in the Stargate Universe episode "Alliances". Some elements of the film were changed to make the premise better fit the medium of a television show. Therefore, Stargate SG-1 and the film are set in different, although similar, [[Stargate canon|versions of the Stargate universe]]. For example, while the film implied that Ra was the last surviving member of his race, in the series his race, the Goa'uld, are far from extinct. The cast The show's original cast included Richard Dean Anderson as Colonel Jack O'Neill, Michael Shanks as Dr. Daniel Jackson, Amanda Tapping as Captain Samantha Carter, Christopher Judge as Teal'c and Don S. Davis as Major General George S. Hammond. Shanks left the show in the sixth season and was replaced by Corin Nemec as Jonas Quinn, but when Shanks returned for the seventh season Nemec was written out in the episode, "Homecoming". Nemec reappeared later that season in the episode "Fallout." In the eighth season, Davis left the show and Jack O'Neill was promoted to be the base's commanding officer in his place. The next season, Anderson left the show and Beau Bridges was cast as Major General Henry Landry, the new commanding officer of Stargate Command, and Ben Browder became Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, the new team leader of SG-1. In the tenth and final season, the recurring character of Vala Mal Doran (Claudia Black) became a regular. In addition to the cast members, there have been a number of recurring characters on the series, namely Teryl Rothery as Dr. Janet Fraiser, Gary Jones as CMSgt. Walter Harriman, Tony Amendola as Bra'tac, Peter Williams as Apophis, Carmen Argenziano as Jacob Carter, David Palffy as Anubis, Cliff Simon as Ba'al, and Lexa Doig as Dr. Carolyn Lam. Soundtrack The Stargate SG-1 soundtrack was released on November 25, 1997. Episodes de:Stargate Kommando SG-1 Category:SG-1 Категория:ЗВ-1